


Overwatch x Female Reader {One-Shots}

by StereoUP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cute, Death, Fluff, Masturbation, Melanie Martinez References, Multi, Overwatch - Videogame, Running, Slapping, Teasing, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereoUP/pseuds/StereoUP
Summary: Just some One-Shots with requests open.





	1. Sombra x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Ask for anything!  
> This also won't be very long

I slam my room door open and fall down on the ground completely exhausted. Commander Reyes forced me to train all day because I am "falling behind" with my stealth and power. Stupid. "Buenos días." A hand pulls me up off the ground and there she is. My best friend Sombra. I give her a confused look, "You're probably wondering as to what I am doing in your room? I wanted to snoop!" I shake my head sarcastically knowing that she's a friend and would never do that. I walk over to my bathroom and start up a bath so I can relax. "You know... if commander Reyes giving you too much work, ask for a break," my friend says but I shake my head, "He's not. It's just that I feel like I'm falling behind..." I say and Sombra wraps her strong arms around my waist from behind, "Come to my room once you're finished. I wanna see you." "But--" she's gone.

I sit down in my tub and think. What does Sombra want with me? Why me? Did commander Reyes tell her to test me? I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe he told her to set traps. That is probably why she was in my room. I have to be careful and remember my training. I go under the water and come back up with many bubbles in my hair. Sombra is a friend. Friends don't do that. But she did say that she was snooping... but she also told me to ask commander Reyes for a break. Which means she obviously cared. What is she was pretending? I can't take the questions anymore. I get out of my tub and dry off quickly then go my wardrobe and put on a simple white nightgown. I then head out of my room, hurry to Sombra's room and open her door slowly, bracing myself for an attack.

Sombra's sitting on her bed curled up into a ball making whimpering noises. "Sombra?" as soon as I say something Sombra she makes her ball tighter. I walk over to her and wrestle to get her to sit up, takes a while but I finally got her to unravel. "Y/n please leave. I don't know why I told you to come here," Sombra demands but I don't move a foot. Her face is bright red.

 

"Something is wrong"

 

"No"

 

"Are you sick?"

 

"No, Y/n I'm not--"

 

"Are you embarrassed?"

 

"I'M IN HEAT!"

_silence_

 

"I should've never said anything. You have to think I'm disgusting!" I don't do anything for a bit. After about a minute I sit down next to Sombra and give her a hug and don't let go, she gasps but slowly melts into the hug. I don't care when she starts to cry into my breasts, I only cared that she was here in my arms. "Hey Y/n?" Sombra sits up, "Yeah?" She brings her face to mine when commander Reyes enters the room. "Get to bed girls! Or at least don't make any more noise!" Commander Reyes demands and then leaves.

 

Me and Sombra exchange looks then proceed to remove our clothes...


	2. Soldier 76 x Reader

"I've got you in my sights!" were the last words you heard before you woke up in a hospital bed. You sigh. You'd been in the hospital as a kid for 16 years straight because of an illness and now you're back. In a hospital bed.

A tall (and buff) man with greyish hair walks in with a relieved look on his face. You know it's probably because you've fallen ill again and you're not dead. The man stands in the doorway and apologises, "For?" "I put you in here." "You couldn't have possibly brought my lifetime illness," you say. You were born with it and never left the hospital until just last week and now you're back. The man gives you a confused look then come and pulls down the sheet your under and you see that there's a bandage on your calf, "I shot you..." You let out a relieved sigh, "I thought you were someone else and I shot your leg. You are currently at an Overwatch medic's room," The man sits next to you and grabs your hand, "I'm now regretting less and less about shooting you. Without my mistake, I would've never seen someone as youthful and as beautiful as you."

Taken aback, you pull your hand back but the man only gets closer. He ends up chuckling at your expression, "Don't worry honey, I'm not trying anything without your consent," the man reassures but then speaks again, "Or am I?" You get up out of the bed despite you calf telling you to lay back down and you go the doorway. "Hello, Miss, my name is Jack Morrison, commander of Overwatch. What shall I address you by?" the man spoke again and you turn around bewildered, "Uhm...S-Sir m-my name is Y/n L/n..." "Tell you what, lighten up and I'll let you join Overwatch!" You look at him confusingly then shake your head indicating a 'no'. He proceeds to continue asking questions and persuading you. Why the hell does he want me to join? _'Of all the skilled people on Earth, why me?!'_ you thought irritated and on edge. You eventually turned to leave when you feel someone pulling on your arm so you won't leave.

You turn around and Jack is now giving you a serious look,

"Where do you stay, currently?" 

"At home."

"Who do you live with?"

"Me, myself and I."

"I don't approve."

Jack puts on some sort of mask then drags you out of the room and leads you to a big room where a bunch of people and... robots(?) are hanging out. Jack starts yelling commands here and there and after a few minutes, the room is empty. "Wow..." you say and look around at the white marble quartz adorned walls, the big dark oak doors and the shiny chandelier. Chandelier. You know that word has more significance to it but you just can't put your finger on it. Jack faces you towards him, "Get used to seeing this place a lot because this is your home now and forever," Jack says happily as if he already knew you were going to go along with it. Might as well make yourself at home.

 

Years passed and Overwatch only got better. New members joined, you learned how to use a sword, you were growing close to your new friend but one specifically stood out. You don't know why but whenever Jack looked at you, he would turn his head away fast. It's been a while since you've had a face-to-face conversation with Jack and you've had enough. He talks to everyone else just fine, you're the only one who had non-direct 2 sentence conversations with Jack and that didn't seem fair. For some reason it makes your heart ache but you know why you are in love with your commander. Occasionally Jack would find you and without taking his mask off, embrace you for a quick second and then just take his leave. In conclusion, you've come up with this, Jack is just a big lonely bear who needs love. Instead of showing your own love (which you would favour) you depicted that as selfish and would sometimes invite women into Overwatch for a day and make sure to bring them around Jack, hoping he'd pick one.

 

You run to Jack's side as he and Gabriel Reyes shake hands on an agreement just if Gabriel tried anything, you had your gun ready. Once the agreement was made and Gabe left, you stopped Jack from heading back to HQ without a word to you. "We need to talk." You say seriously. Jack doesn't turn around but still speaks, "What's on your mind?" "What'd I do wrong? You avoid me like the plague. It's been 2 years since I've had an actual conversation with you. I feel left out." he doesn't respond but only gives a tug to get out of your grasp and succeeds. No one moves. "You must have noticed the number of women I've been bringing into Overwatch. I know how lonely you are, Jack. Why won't you pay any attention to them? Did something bad happen? Jack please, just, speak to me!" you plead and wait for a response.

A moment later and still no response. You turn to walk away knowing this is how Overwatch is going to be, still a lot of nice friends but no Jack. A little ray of hope inside you thought Jack was going to stop you from leaving but it never happened. Jack didn't stop you nor did he try to speak a word. Now it's time for more theories. Maybe he's so lonely he just doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Maybe Jack didn't understand the questions. Maybe Jack hates you. Maybe-- wait.  _Hate._ Jack  _hates_ you. You don't know why but that the only safe assumption. In the middle of one of your steps, you stop and fall to the ground. Overwatch was about love and peace, not hatred and loathing. How could the commander himself go and ruin that? Then again no one but you and him would know because to the others this may just seem to them as a game. You and Jack are on good terms now and bad terms later are what you mean by game. Tears start forming in your eyes.

_'And to think I fell in love with him! What was I thinking?!'_

Just then someone pulls you up out of your misery and places something soft but lustful on your lips. It takes time but you see Jack.  _JACK!!!_ _Why is he here?! 'Did I have a mission I forgot about?! Why did he kiss me? The kiss is probably an accident but what did I forget??'_ Before you had time to say anything Jack speaks in his usual, arousing voice, "I am lonely. Whenever I look at you I feel lonely knowing you probably have many lovers and how much out of my league you are. Someone with your youth should be doing better things than talking to an old man like m--" you cut him off with a powerful punch in the gut and he lets out a loud grunt. By now, tears are streaming down your cheeks. "I've been saving myself for YOU! I wouldn't go hooking up with random men for fun, I'm not that type of woman! I've been bringing in women for you so you could find one you like!! JACK I LOVE YOU!" you cover my mouth fast and try to stop the tears but they're going down like a faucet.

There's an awkward silence that you take advantage of, "Jack. What'd I do wrong?" you start to run your finger down his chest and move your face closer to his making him absentmindedly place his hands on your hips. You sway your hips slightly and remove Jack's mask and start placing small butterfly kisses on his neck. "You had to have had practice many times," you shrug, "I'm a natural." "Y/n, I have work and you're making me go crazy!" you giggle and push him on the ground and place your foot between his legs then proceed to push down. Jack let out a pained moan so you get down on your knees then zip down his pants and pull down his boxers. Your eyes widen at his size making him chuckle but then you start to suck, making him moan a lot. You continue to do this for a while but then Jack manages to make out words between his pleasure sounds, "You shouldn't have all the fun." Next thing you know Jack is pulling up his boxers and zipping up his pants, making you whine.

Jack stands you and him up and starts up a passionate kiss. Battling for dominance, Jack wins by biting your bottom lip and he explores your mouth. You have to pull away for air, completely oblivious to the fact that the man opposite of you is looking you up and down. "Jack, I'll let you work now," "Better get you off of my mind before I get to the job and start thinking about you," he says but then looks down at your chest. For some reason, yours grew bigger than the average size of a woman's. Jack looked like he was about to lose it so I quickly found his mask and put it on his face. "Jack, when you're finished come to me. I want to catch up." You say as Jack leaves for his work.


	3. Lucio x Skater!Reader

The Skater District. One of the biggest groups on Earth with many divisions. The capital is located in Quebec, Canada. There is one division, in one city, in every country. Like this one located in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Divisions range from doing simple skate(board) flips to doing the tango. Thanks to a specific Freedom Fighter, whose name has yet to be revealed, the Skater District is not being shut down by a poisoned corporation called Vishkar. You’ll ask him to join your skater division as thanks. Right now you’re dealing with a new recruit that, for some reason, your Vice President doesn’t want to join.

“Why should we let him join, boss?” your Vice President Aidou asks, “Why wouldn’t we, honey? Such a handsome man with such skill should not be left out. Any objections?” Aidou raises his hand and speaks, “We know nothing about him!” “I knew nothing about you when I made you Vice.” there are a few gasps and some snickers. Aidou whispers in your ear, “What if he tries something with you?” “Honey, you’re the only one who would.” You grab the bulky arm of our newest recruit and leave the room. A few seconds upon leaving, the room fills with laughter.

You turn to your newest and he smiles awkwardly then says the cockiest thing ever, “Wouldn’t your boyfriend be jealous of you hanging out with someone much more detailed than him?” You stare at him for a moment then burst into a fit of laughter, “No No! He isn’t my boyfriend!” your newest looks at you confusingly, “You addressed him as ‘Honey’,” “If you’re older than me, it’s honey. Younger is a sweetie,” he catches on quickly and responds with, “So for me, it’d be honey?” You think about it then shake your head. That only confuses your newest, “I’m Y/n L/n and that’s what you call me. Your name?” “Lucio Correia dos Santos.” You stand on your toes and whisper in his ear, “Lucio, Meu Amor.” You bring your lips to his and bite his bottom lip to get entrance. Once inside you explore like you would a cave, you get a small but worth it moan from Lucio then pull back for air.

Lucio stumbles back and looks pretty embarrassed. “Now back to what you said before. You said you’re more detailed and Aidou has a next-to-perfect structure. I want you to prove yourself.” You say eagerly. You’re lying. You don’t need him to prove himself because it’s pretty obvious but he’s hot and you can’t control yourself. “Why don’t you help me?” he teases not expecting you to actually do it. You unzip his jacket for him revealing a very built body, “Ooh la la. I may not be able to control myself,” you say and run your finger down his chest seeing how easily embarrassed he gets. You then proceed to kiss his cheek and that drives him over the edge. “P-Please don’t…” he pleas and you take a step back, “I was teasing, Meu Amor. I don’t do anything without consent. If you don’t like the way I joke, tell me. I hate leaving someone feeling as if they can’t trust anyone.” the man opposite you nods happily and starts to zip up his jacket but you stop him,

“You should walk around like that more often. It turned me on so I’m sure you’d get a girlfriend here in a matter of days.” he is obviously flushed and zips his jacket back down.

1 year. It passes by quickly when you’re having fun. You and Lucio hang out every day, no matter if it’s at the division’s skate park or the cinema watching a movie. You and he were inseparable. Today you and Lucio were at the skate park seeing who could do a higher jump on their skates. Lucio has these hard light skates, saying they’re new tech while you used your plain, black rollerblades. Hard light reminded you of something but you couldn’t remember what.

Today Lucio came without anything on his top half, like always, and with a question.

 

“Remember Vishkar?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’d they mean to you?”

 

“Nothing. Almost got rid of the Skater District. My mum was apart of it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. She died of a heart attack caused by the Freedom Fighter.”

 

“...Were you and your mum close?”

 

“Up until she joined Vishkar.”

Lucio had a look of sorrow and regret on his face so you offer to get drinks. You leave Lucio there standing alone in his thoughts. _‘Y/n’s going to hate me! They’re revealing my name and face today!’ ‘Y/n did so much for me.’ ‘I deserve worse than death…’_

“Hey, kid! Stop fantasizing!” Lucio is snapped out of his thoughts by Vice President Aidou trying to get his attention, “Stay away from her!” Lucio only ignored his demand, “Do you not understand?! She is way out of your league!” “And I’m way out of your league for you to even utter a word to me,” Lucio responds agitated. “Alright, boys.” to kids who are 17 and 18 appear behind Lucio with knives. They both dig their knives each into Lucio’s back and he yells in pain “Let Y/n go.” “No.” “You’re hideous! You think you’re hot without your shirt but it’s ridiculous! Whoever told you that you looked hot without your shirt is a whore!” Aidou laughs loud until he hears a loud crash.

Y/n.

Standing there.

Glass cups she had in pieces.

Juice all over the ground.

A terrified look.

Because of the crash, the boys who had their hands on the knives make a mistake and run the knives all down Lucio’s back until there are two long lines of blood ready to end the life of an innocent person. You run to Lucio’s side and watch him just as loud sirens engulf any noise around you. Doctors get Lucio on the stretcher and allow you to ride too.

Lucio wakes up with tubes connected to him and horrible pain in his back. You rush to his bedside and give him an embrace you know you won’t be able to remove yourself from, “Meu Amor..--” Lucio uses one of his arms to push you away, “I’m the reason your mother is DEAD!” Silence. “I’m the Freedom Fighter to took down Vishkar. Please leave. I don’t want to see your disappointed look.” No one moves or says anything until you can’t control yourself. You plant a long, passionate kiss on his lips and rub his arm in the process for extra spice. The kiss lingers until you have to pull back for air but as soon as you get enough, you go back in for another.

“I love you,” you say as you pull back from the second one and Lucio replies with an, “I love you, too.” Tears start forming in his eyes and not long after that, they’re running down his face. You smile knowing he’s fine and that they’re just tears of joy.

“What’d I ever do to deserve you?”

“You saved Rio and a large district. I love you for doing what’s right--”

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Now the tears are going down like waterfalls. I look at the doctor's computer.

 

 

 

_Subject Condition: Flatline_

  



	4. Ana x Reader

My alarm goes off for the morning and I drag myself out of bed to the kitchen. Hana’s mech suit is right outside of the kitchen and I make sure not to trip over it, knowing she would gut me if any harm were to befall her suit. I finish mixing the waffle mix just as I hear someone stumble into the kitchen. I look over to see Ana with the palm of her hand on her forehead and eyes closed. I pour the mix in the waffle maker then assist Ana to a seat at one of the tables and I sit across from her. “Would you like some coffee?” I ask and the woman across from me and she nods. I stand up and get some hot water and turn on the brewer.

I put the finished waffles on two plates and take them over to the table then I go back and pour the coffee into Ana’s mug. I put whipped cream on the coffee then bring it back to Ana and sit it down in front of her. She mumbles a small ‘thank you’ and starts to drink her coffee while I pull down her hood and begin doing her hair. She makes small talk with me.

“Y/n you’ve been down lately and we can’t be having you depressed on the battlefield.”

“It’s just that I didn’t like the fight I lost last week. Jesse really needed healing but couldn’t get to him.”

“Cheer up--”   
  
“Ana you’ve been the one that’s down. You hardly speak as much as you used to and you never smile.”

“I do smile sometimes but doing it a lot is unneeded.”

I make a bun and two ponytails, “Well it’s me. You’ve been hardly speaking to me, y’know?”

“Y/n I am not excluding you. I would never.”

I put the ends of the ponytails into the hair ties making two hoops and give Ana a mirror. “Look at yourself. Aren’t you beautiful?” I ask and she tries to put a hand over her face to hide her blush but it’s dim, “Thank you, Y/n.” I smile and sit down across from her. Ana drinks the coffee that I made for her though, I must’ve been staring because Ana gives me a weird look. “You look so peaceful,” she sits her coffee down, “Aren’t I always?” I sake my head sadly, “Every time I look in your eyes there’s always some sort of war you’re fighting on your own. Ana I need to help you.” I take her hands into mine but she pulls away, “No, you don’t.”

Ana makes her way to the door, stops and without turning around says, “I’m in love again.” Excitement wells up inside me and I try to sound as calm as possible, “With who? Are they part of Overwatch? What’s their age range and gender?” I’m a bad actor but she seems to buy it, “Yes they are part of Overwatch. They are less than 35 but over 20 and female,” Ana says and I almost squealed! She changed her sexual preference so now that zeros out a lot of people! I’ve had a crush on her for as long as I could remember. Ana’s been very distant from me so that instantly rules me out. The thought of her being with someone else makes my chest hurt and I give a low growl. I storm past Ana and get ready for the retrieval mission that Commander Morrison assigned to me yesterday.

Another fail. Lately, in our missions we’ve haven’t been doing very well. I go down the hall to the training room and when I see Ana talking to her daughter, Fareeha. I look at Ana’s face and the conflict in her eyes is gone. So it’s her. Her daughter. Unable to keep myself together I run up to my room and slam my door. Crying seems like the best thing to do forever.

Night falls and everyone goes to sleep. I decided I should go confront Ana to get my feelings out so they don’t make me explode even if she does reject me. I crawl out of bed and head down to Ana’s isolated room, only to hear a voice coming from inside. It’s Ana’s for sure but… I crack open the door to see Ana, on her bed with her fingers going in and out of her hole. I know I shouldn’t be watching but it’s pleasurable to watch. “Y/n nnngh... Oh, how I long to make you mine-- ah!” she was moaning my name. MY name. I watch as she cums all over her bed then I sneak back to my room. I jumped to conclusions, Ana does not like Fareeha but instead, she likes me. 

I wake up thanks to my alarm clock again. I go down to the kitchen and see that Ana is already there, sipping her coffee. I sit next to her and turn so I’m facing her.

“Ana, I have something to tell you.”

“Go on.” she sits down her coffee and faces me. 

“I’m in love with you.”

No response. She just looks at me with a shocked look on her face. A tear escapes her single eye and I wipe it away only to have her speak, “What pleasure do you think you’d get from crushing on someone as old as me? Find someone your age, someone who can actually stay with you your whole life. My haggard skin and temper will only bring you sadness and agita--” I cut her off by pressing my lips up against hers. When I remove my lips from hers she pulls me in for a hug, “Someone as young as you crushing on someone like me,” she chuckles, “You aren’t even half my age.” I rest my face in her chest, this is is true bliss.


	5. Reaper x Child!Reader

Your mother, Fareeha, grab the cookies from the oven and let them cool off while you write the note to the person you were going to give them to:

_'Dear Commander Reyes,_

_I made you cookies! They're your fav,_  
_white chocolate chip. Please tell me if you like them_  
_because I put extra happiness into these ones._  
_Commander Morrison told me they were your favourite_  
_after hours of begging. You aren't yelling and breaking_  
things like you used to and that scares me so maybe the  
cookies  _will make you change for the good? It sounds_  
_selfish but can you please tell me how my baking_  
_tastes?_

_Sincerely, Y/n Amari'_

You put the cookies into a basket and a picnic blanket over them so they don't get cold. You put your letter into an envelope and seal it with a seal then put it into the basket. You walk past Commander Morrison's room to Reyes' right next to it and leave the cookies on his desk then leave. You're not allowed in either of the commanders' rooms unless they call you in but you only went in there for a split second.

Gabriel walks into his room completely exhausted thanks to his good-for-nothing comrades, none of them was listening and they ended up failing their mission and now Jack is mad because the mission was for him and Overwatch since Blackwatch owed him. Now, they're STILL in his debt. Gabriel groans as smells the cookies you baked and heads over to his desk and picks up the envelope, read the letter and then removes his mask. He stares at the cookies angrily.  _'Why can't Y/n just give it up?! Always trying to make me happy when there are other people who need your support.'_ Gabriel takes a bite of a cookie and is instantly filled with the satisfying taste of the white chocolate chip. He opens his door and grabs the first person he sees, which is Moira and tells her to go get you and bring you to him. You, on the other hand, are sitting in your bed with sweaty palms wondering if Commander Reyes liked your cookies or not. You jump up when your door clicks open and Moira, most likely the devil's hellspawn, walks into your room with a mischievous smile.

Moria grabs you by your neck and raises you up off the ground, "Commander Reyes told me to fetch you and bring you to him but I'm afraid he might do dirty things to you~" she smiles at your struggles to breathe, "Why not I take you to my laboratory and we can experiment with your abilities," she drops you down after seeing you passed out. "Moira what's--" Moira scrambles out of the room as fast as she can and Gabriel enters the room, only to see you laying on the ground. He gets down on your side and seeing you breathing heavily makes him think you fell asleep on the floor and are having a nightmare. He shakes you awake and you wake up. You sit up and grab hold of his neck in fear, "She wrapped her hand around my throat it took my air away," you say and pull your knees to your chest, "It was Moira, wasn't it? I'll speak to her." Gabriel reassures and you beam at him, "Thank you, Command--" "Just call me Gabriel." You tilt your head, "How about Gabe?" "No." "Okay! Gabe, it is then!" he grumbles making you giggle.

You watch as he stands up and put your hands out, pouting when he shakes his head, "You're 10, you can stand on your own." you don't budge and he lets out a sigh then bends down, "Climb on," you jump up excitedly and climb on Gabriel's shoulders. He laughs with you as you make it to the main room with Ana, Fareeha and Commander Morrison are all the talking amongst themselves until they hear your and Gabriel's laughs."Gabe! What is happening with you lately. You've been less angry and now you're playing with Y/n. If this is some kind of joke you've gone too far," Commander Morrison says firmly and Gabriel's smile fades, "I'm not happy with the debt that I'm in so instead of losing my temper I'm working it out." "And the reason you're playing with my daughter? Heck, you were even laughing!" Gabriel is at a loss for words but luckily you're there to help him. You whisper in his ear but he says a firm no. Then you thought of the first good story that came to mind, "Moira had a failed experiment, it exploded and her hair went really spiky. Gabe helped me out of there and we were laughing and talking about it!" You smile but Gabriel only sighed. You messed up but didn't know how.

That was until they screamed

"GABE?!?!?!?!?!"

"She's a kid, I''m letting her call me it for now but as soon as she turns 13, it's back to Commander Reyes." the other three adults let out relieved sighs but you rest your chin on Gabriel's head sadly, "I want milk...." "Nobody gets her milk. You'll regret it!" Ana warns, "Why?" "Last time I gave her milk her throat closed up and she couldn't breathe. She's allergic." "Explains she never has cereal!" the three others start talking then arguing about your allergy. Gabriel takes you out of the room and to your room and sets you down, "You used milk for those cookies, huh? That's why you had someone else taste them so you could know how they taste. They were...pretty good," Gabriel tells you and the smile that had already been your face widens, "But why'd you ask me to do it? Why not your mother?" he asks you and you shrug. 

Gabe gets down on one knee so he's your height and holds out a closed hand, "Put your hand out." You obey and he drops a locket into your hand. You open your new necklace and inside is a piece of opal, specifically a piece the one you and Gabe had found after Jamie used a bomb that was a BIT too powerful. You close it, wrap it around you neck and embrace Gabriel the best you can, "Thank you!"

A shadow.

You pull out Gabe's gun and point it above his head, he gets the wrong impression and puts his hand over it, "Y/N! WHAT--" you move it fast enough and shoot. Gabe stands up and turns around to see the body of a spy lying flatlined on the ground. He turns to you and stares you down,

 

"Good job."


	6. Zenyatta x Reader x Genji

I watch the tranquil omnic and his apprentice sits at their table in the mess hall. Overwatch's mess hall is divided into 4 sections. Damage top right, Tank top left, anyone can sit at the bottom left no matter your class, and the bottom right is also for anyone. No one ever sits at the bottom right beside the omnic healer, Zenyatta, and a used-to-be human now a cyborg, Genji. I always envy why they choose to only talk among themselves and not anybody else. Us support sit in a completely different room but are able to see the mess hall. It's a room with glass the opposite side of the door, showing us the room with other Overwatch members. Every support besides Zenyatta, since he's helping Genji, is only allowed to sit in this room and we aren't allowed down there. Why? Commander Morrison says down there, every support is put-down and bad mouthed. When a team loses a match, support is blamed. When a team wins a match, the damage/tank with the most kills is celebrated. I feel like we're hiding from war, I want to sit with everyone else, too.

I hear skates behind me, then a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Y/n. One day they'll be screaming our name and we'll just look away," Lucio's voice reassures and I nod. I turn around to my brother's dark chocolate eyes, "You haven't been eating lately, why? You'll have no energy to heal anyone." Angela pops up and shakes her head at Lucio, indicating he shouldn't ask that. Lucio does but is knocked back when the door flies open, revealing McCree and Commander Morrison. I get down at Lucio's side and put his head on my lap so I can see if his head got any damage done to it and luckily, there is none, he just passed out. Baptiste helps me haul Lucio into a chair and tries to wake him up. Brigitte glares daggers at McCree who only tips his hat, not at her but at Angela. Commander Morrison grunts, "McCree not only are you not allowed to be here, they don't want you here," Commander Morrison explains angrily but McCree ignores him, "How's my favourite support?" Angela gags, "You're obviously the best, huh? Since you're the only who can revive. I just wanted to say thank you--" "I'm not the only who can revive. If you actually try to learn more about the other support, you'd see that all support have their own special way of helping." I watch as Commander Morrison drags McCree out of the room.

I leave Baptiste with Lucio and head to the door, "Wait! Where are you going?" Baptiste asks and I wait to answer once outside of the room, "I'm going to the field to cool down. Baptiste, watch my brother and make sure nothing bad happens to him or anyone in this room since you're the only one who carries their weapon, 24/7," I try to joke lighten up the mood. Baptiste contently sighs and Birgitte giggles a bit. I wave and close the door behind me. Once I'm outside I climb a tree and watch grass move in rhythm with the wind, bunnies going in and out of their den, birds flying to their children with food and the many wonders of nature. I watch as some bunnies help each other get vegetables from the garden and take it back to their den. One small bunny gets stuck in a berry bush and it cries for its others to help it. Not long later the others are all working together to free it.

"You must wish that's what teams do when you get stuck."

My head snaps over to the cyborg ninja who's all of a sudden sitting next to me. I look down at my hands, "Whenever a support like me is on the verge of death, the team fights over who has to help. Mostly because they think of us supports as being useless when about to die. What I'm really trying to say is I--," I'm cut off by a cold robotic hand going over my hand. I look straight forward and there's Zenyatta, floating as little as he can to keep me locked in with his "face". "As a support, I know how you feel but you're going to have to get used to it. We must adapt to our lifestyle. We help but get nothing in return, we get hurt and are expected to heal ourselves. We aren't going to get hel--" "That's not the problem!!!" Genji and Zenyatta look at me attentively. I close my eyes so I don't cry. Zenyatta puts a finger under my chin and brings my head up, making my eyes open. I wipe my eyes, "Tell what it is that bothers you. We both will listen," Genji places a hand on my arm and waits. I don't speak.

A tear escapes my eye and I finally tell, "I just want a 'thank you' or a 'good job' every once in a while, y'know? I don't care if no one helps me when I'm about to die, no one rushes to my aid when I'm being attacked. I guess two simple words are all I want. We all wanna feel some love..." I let tears stream from my eyes, my vision blurs and I close them so I don't have to see the distorted face of the robotic monk in front of me.

Two pairs of arms wrap around me and I look down to see two steel-plated arms.

"I really appreciate you, Y/n." Genji from my left says, "Thank you for all of your good work." Zenyatta from infront of me says, "I guess what we're really trying to say is..."

"I love you."


	7. Zarya x Reader

I go into the gym, sit on the first bench press, sit down my bag and, start lifting the weight on it. I've been going to this gym for a while. I moved to Russia about a year ago and it's extremely cold, so I go to the gym to warm up. Sometimes it leaves my arms sore when I lift weights. Since I'm a usual, I recognize most of the faces and we usually just give a quick greeting and continue to do our business. Amongst those people is a highly built, pink-haired woman, who can lift weights and look keep an ardent expression. Her name is Zarya. She usually greets me with a pat on my head or a pat on the back if I'm on the treadmill.

I hear the big glass doors open and a familiar Russian walks in. She sits on the bench press next to mine and calls my name. I put the weight back on its stand and sit up, turn my body towards Zarya, plant my feet on the marble floor and look into her seaweed-green eyes.

"Y/n, how are you?" Taken back by the normal question I simply answer with a 'good'. She then proceeds to lay down on her bench press and lift the weight. I watch in awe, she pumps the weight up and down like it's no big deal. I start sweating on the first! I watch her pecs move in rhythm with her on-the-move arms and her chest heaves up when she brings the weight down, this is something I never want to look away from.

I give Zarya a flick on her forehead, pick up my bag then head to a treadmill and start it up, only to get a tap on my shoulder. I stop the treadmill and turn my body towards the man standing behind me, "Y/n, can I use your towel?" It's Zibi, a friend I've made since I've been coming to this gym. "Sure." I open my bag and pull out the fluffiest towel I've got then hand it to Zibi, making him smile. Zibi is a dark-haired man with upturned, dark blue eyes. His wavy hair runs down to his waist so sometimes he keeps it up in a bouncy ponytail. He has freckles planted across his cheek and nose, making him look younger than he is. Zibi's wheat coloured babyish face gives him a cute pass and his tall, thin structure makes him look like a typical schoolboy.

Today Zibi's hair is down so I guess he won't be on the treadmill since his hair likes to sprawl out. He hands my towel back to me and I put the towel back into my bag.

I feel eyes on me so I turn to look behind Zibi. It's Zarya. Once she notices me looking she lays back down and bench presses. Her face had a dyspeptic look on it like she hadn't slept in days, but what would I know? Maybe she is just tired and I didn't notice it until now. Maybe she missed breakfast or lunch? Maybe she--

"Y/n?"

Zibi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn my attention to him and smile, "Zibi, could you excuse me?" I don't wait for his response and walk past him. I'm going to see if Zarya is okay. Lately, whenever I talk to Zibi, she watches with sometimes a worried, drained, or disgusted look. Maybe she has long-term memory loss and can't always remember people that she personally knows/knew? Some of my thoughts are getting out of hand now, that wouldn't happen, she remembers me every time, I need to stop thinking and just ask.

Once I get over to the bench press that Zarya is using, I sit on the end and wait for her to notice me. She does and puts the weight onto its stand and sits cross-legged facing me, with now look of guilt draining her natural beauty. I turn towards her, "What's been up with you lately?" I ask and she shrugs but doesn't give an answer. I check the nearest clock and see that the gym closes in 10 so I ask Zarya, "Want to walk home together?" Before she can answer, something else happens.

It all happens so fast.

The glass doors fly open, causing one to hit the wall and shatter. About 7 men enter the building, all looking like edgy adults with scarves covering up everything on their face but their eyes.  _A gang!_ I look around for the ringleader but I can't seem to find him or her.

"Y/N!"

Heavy breathes go down my neck and I turn around to see a man much bigger than the others. Ripped sleeves and spiked bands, this doesn't look like a legal gang. "Now what do we have here?" I stand up and take some steps back, making sure I don't take my eyes off of the man. "What is someone so puny, but prepossessing, as you doing in a place like this?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zarya pull out a gun and I take a brief look at Zibi, who has a dumbbell ready to kill. The man takes steps closer to me, "I was thinking I would take over this gym, but a fair lady is here, too. Look like we've got ourselves a queen, don't we guys?" The man's breath reeks of beer and weed, I have to cover my nose so I don't have to take in the smell anymore.

Zibi walks up next to me with his dumbbell and faces the man, "I didn't want to do this but since you're restrain--" "Y/N WATCH OUT!" Hands grab me and move me back, out of harm's way. I look down to see Zibi has a knife, not meant for the gang leader but for me. "Zibi good job with finding such a pretty lady but it seems we have a...distraction. Get rid of her!" I sneak away just in time and drop the crate hanging for the ceiling onto the lear's men.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The leader looks around for me and finally finds me staring down, from on top of the railing. He looks around then speaks, "There's is NO WAY in getting up there?! Did you climb?!" I don't respond and turn my attention toward Zibi, who's staring back at me in ire. I give him a disappointed look then jump down and grab my gym bag, "If I were you, I wouldn't move. The police are on their way and if you run, they'll put a bounty on you." I tell the two men and take Zarya's hand then leave.

It's snowing. I can't feel the cold, white bits falling on my face. I feel empty, I can't continue.  _'Zibi was a malefactor this whole time?'_ I stop and turn towards Zarya. My subconscious takes over and next thing I know, I'm in the warmth of the Russian's chest. I make the embrace tighter.

"Zarya I'm scared, who can I trust? What if I trust someone again and the same--" I gasp and let go. Once I realise what I've done, guilt washes over me, "I-I'm sorry, I just..." "It's okay. You have all the right to be iffy, you were just betrayed by a good friend." Remorse makes my face heat up. I feel horrible. I am a bad person for that. I look up at Zarya. Her face in the moonlight brings me warmth in the cold weather. What have I done? My subconscious decides to take over again. My arms wrap around Zarya's neck and I bring my lips to hers.

I pull back fast and take a step back, then bury my face in my hands. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have!!"

 

_Nothing._

 

I get ready to turn and leave when I hear a voice,

"Y/n?"

"Yes?"

 

"You taste sweet."


	8. Adult!Lucio x Reader

Freedom. Once again that sweet, sweet freedom. The Vishkar Corporation has been brought down and now my people are at peace. Thanks to a DJ, who I'm asking to play at my birthday party. His name is Lucio. Before Vishkar came, Lucio was a talented man who played his music for everyone to hear. Once, he even came to skate at my local skatepark in Rio. Then Vishkar showed up. Took away our rights to do anything and we had to live in solitary confinement. That was until our Dj stepped up, stole some of Vishkar's equipment, and ended all of our problems. We were in peace and harmony once more. Our lives were no longer in shambles!

And that's why I want him to play at my party!  
My Sweet Sixteen needs to be remembered and what better to remember it by than bringing Rio's saviour?

My parents SOMEHOW got him to play at MY party! You don't know how excited I was when my parents gave me the news and luckily, my party is today!

I'm pretty well known as a professional skater so lots and lots of people know me: friends, pupils, and fans alike. My party had to have a big area so I'm using my parent's ballroom. It's the biggest room in the house. DJ Lucio is supposed to arrive half an hour before the other guests did so it didn't bother me when loud noises were being made by a lot of equipment. I finish combing my hair and take a look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a black miniskirt-dress with white fringes. My sleeves are black with white fringes, too. I bend down and put on two black dress shoes. I was only allowed to choose the colour of what I wear, not the outfit. Sadly, I have to spend my part with a miniskirt instead of a tank and leggings.

I sulk over my outfit until I hear my mother call out to me, "Y/N! You have to be here before anyone arrives! I'm checking on the food." I sigh and open my bedroom door to leave. I walk down the stairs, trying not to trip in the weird shoes I'm wearing. I hurry up and head into the ballroom where the DJ is talking to probably one of his crew members. Must've been a tough conversation because the crew member sighs but Lucio laughs. Once the crew member leaves I knock on the door frame, gaining the attention of the hero standing behind his stand **_(depict: Jazzy without armor)_**.

He hops down then stands a few feet in front of me and puts his hand over his heart, "You must be Y/n! Pro skater celebrating her Sweet Sixteen. It's an honour." his smile widens and his eyes narrow, which I can hardly notice behind the dark glasses he's wearing. "It's an honour to meet you too, Lucio! Not only a DJ but the hero of Rio. What did we ever do for you?" I ask, "Be happy. That's what Rio has done for me. Be happy and at peace." My face heats up from his response. His voice is so soothing to listen to. I can't get enough of it!

Lucio moves out of my sight and I thought that he had gone to greet one of my parents but then I realise, he's circling me. He makes a few circles around me with the same, disapproving look on his face. He doesn't stop moving but speaks, "Now who on Earth told you to wear this. And why?" I sigh of discomfort, "My mother. She thinks it looks "perfect" for my birthday," I respond. Someone rests their head on my shoulder from behind me, "You know, someone could easily touch you. Might want to be careful..." I turn around quickly but no one is there. I look around for a bit then turn back and see Lucio standing right in front of me. I look around again. I must be losing it.

A car horn honks, causing Lucio to go back up to his stand.

10 minutes and everyone has already arrived.

 

I grab a drink and take it up to Lucio, who really appreciates it. I look down on everyone, who are all too busy to know I left.

"Lucio, why do you play?"

"What?"

"Could you answer my question."

"I play because it not only entertains me but everyone around me, too. It's nice to see everyone smiling."

"That's great!"

"It is? Most people tell me I'm wasting my time."

"AS IF! Spreading happiness is something I try doing too, through skating. Anyone who says it's a waste of time needs to open their eyes!"

He chuckles, "Thanks, Y/n. Must've been hard sending out all those invitations."

"Anyone was invited."

"Whoa really?! That was nice of you!"

I sigh and look down sadly, "The last song then everyone has to leave." "Really? Well then..." an arm wraps around my waist and I'm pulled up against their body. It's Lucio. He stops the song then goes on his mic, "HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP! TIME FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL TO CHOOSE!" Everyone turns my way and looks at me intently. I grab the mic, "HIP HOP!" That sends a loud eruption of cheers around the room. I put the mic on its stand while Lucio changes the song.

Hip Hop music plays and I give Lucio a quick kiss then run down onto the dance floor. While I am in a dress, that doesn't stop me from dancing. Throughout the whole song, there's cheering and laughing.

The song ends and I say goodbye to everyone.  _ALMOST_ everyone.

My parents left because they had work and trusted me with the house, which means I have to clean on my own. When everyone else is gone I go back up to my room so I can wash my eyes out in my bathroom. When I leave my bathroom I almost scream because there's someone in my room, but it's just Lucio. He notices me and smiles innocently, "I really like your room, Y/n." I nod and smile, "Thanks!"

I notice Lucio's smile widen and his eyes narrow, giving him a more sinister look. I take some steps towards him, "Lucio, what's up?" before I can react he grabs my wrists and throws me onto my bed...


	9. Baptise x Teacher!Reader

I place my hand on the Senior's in front of me. He looks up at me with pure rage in his eyes, so I don't try to tell him that the fight he got into severely hurt the other student. While I am older than him, he is bigger than me. Making me nothing but a low hurdle in his path. I try to look him straight in the eyes, "Baptiste, what's troubling you? You're getting into a lot of fights and hurting your friends," I ask him as brave as possible. He squeezes my hand and looks down, probably deciding if he should ignore me or answer me.

He slaps my face in which I don't react, "It's because of YOU! If you never existed I would still have all of my friends!" he yells in a temper.

I take a step back but he doesn't let go of my hand. I try to reach out to him but a tear runs down his cheek, "Why were you ever born?" He asks cheerlessly. I close my eyes when pulls me into a tight embrace. He nuzzles my neck and starts to speak again.

"It's the fact that you aren't married. Many students, including my friends, were talking behind your back about many theories about why you're not married. They keep saying you cheated on your fiance and saying you were too ugly. I didn't know the best way of telling them that it was wrong so I just beat them up. Over and over and over again. I couldn't tell you then you'd be disappointed so I kept it a secret and got in trouble. I chose to tell you now because you pretty much have me cornered," He chuckles at the last bit.

I shift my hands to go behind his back, "Jean-Baptiste Augustin I have not got you cornered. I'm pitiful compared to you!" He pulls away and gets close to my face, "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Maybe we should find out." My eyes widen at his response. It's his way of telling he wants a fight.

He chuckles, "I'm kidding Miss L/n. Can you do me a favour?" I nod and he nudges his backpack, "I need tutoring. Can you come by mine after school?" I don't see what he's getting at but I nod my head.

 

I walk down the hall, ready to leave the school when I hear grunting and sniffling. I start to slow my pace and stop outside the last classroom on the second-floor hall, next to the stairs. I walk into the room slowly and see a student, leaning on the windowsill. I take more steps closer and put the pieces together. Large muscles, dark skin. I put my hand on his shoulder and attempt to turn him around, an unsuccessful attempt. He looks down and I can see tears fall to the floor.

"Miss L/n? Why the hell do you put up with students that abuse your kindness? Isn't it getting to your head that they're not complimenting you but instead, insulting you?" He asks through his shaky voice, most likely from the crying. I turn him around and look up into his dark, guilt-filled, teary eyes. I take a deep breath, "Baptiste I ignore them," I inform. He wipes his tears and lectures me about how I should start standing up for myself. Once he finishes he smirks, "Looks like the tables have turned. I'm the teacher now!" He gushes which makes me giggle.

I remember it's way past school hours, "I'll drive you and me to your house so I can tutor. Let's go." I grab onto my pupil's hand and take him up to my car. He sits in the passenger seat and I sit in the driver seat then start the car up. I pull out of the parking lot and start down the road. Since Baptiste said he needed tutoring I checked with the front office on where he lived so I wouldn't have to have to constantly ask him where he lives.

 

Baptiste opens the front door and invites me in, which is a bit too polite. I go inside and look around while my pupil locks his door. "Your place is great!" He looks flustered, "Thanks." I continue to look around until I realise there is no one else here. "Baptiste, where are your parents?" "Gone." I hesitate before I ask another question, "ANy siblings?" "None." "Oh." There's an awkward silence while I think. I think and think until I come up with an idea, "So you won't be lonely, I'll stop by every day!" He looks at me, chuckles then shake his head. I tilt my head to the side, "Why not? It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." He doesn't respond and gets up and walk to what I think is his room.

I enter his room after him and close the door behind me. "Wow. Your walls are pretty bare. Young boys like you have posters of expensive cars and almost nude girls nowadays," I respond while looking at his window. I hear something click behind me then Baptiste' voice, "Why would I need a poster of something lewd when I have one right here?" He wraps his arms around me and starts giving me butterfly kisses on my neck.

I move towards the bed and throw him on it, allowing me to climb on top of him. He gasps, making me chuckle, "Is this your first?" I ask and he nods shakily. I place my hand on his cheek, "Mine too but since I'm an adult, I know a few things," I say as rub the bulge in his pants. He flinches and moves one of his legs up, "Tutoring can wait."

He whines and I take hold of his cock, making him moan. "Be patient. Correct results don't come after only one try," I unzip his pants and remove them, leaving him in his boxers. I move up to his shirt and unzip it then take it off, revealing a built torso. I smirk at him, "Aww, you must really want this, don't you? With such a built body like that, I think I may go extra," I tell him, getting a content sigh in response. I move back down to his boxers and begin to remove them, revealing a cock bigger than I imagined. He sits up and smirks at me, "Too big?" I place a soft kiss on his lips, "Bigger than I imagined." He looks flustered at that response. I tilt my head and he responds, "You...You think about me?" I nod enthusiastically, "Oh how I've longed to this." I sit up, allowing him to undress me.

He unbuttons my shirt and slips it off my shoulders, leaving my top half in only my bra. I unclip it from behind and take it off, throwing it to the side. Baptiste stares so I put my hand behind his head make him suck on my nipple. I moan uncontrollably when he does it harder. Through my pleasure, I move my hand towards Baptiste' cock and start stroking it, earning me a few pleasurable moans. I move down to suck on Baptiste, who moans loudly. After tonight, he'll probably have no more neighbours.

I bob my head up and down while occasionally looking at Baptiste, whose face is in full pleasure. Louder moans escape Baptiste mouth which indicates he's nearing his point. I bob my head up and down faster, deepthroating his large cock. He places his hand on the back of my head while I continue deepthroating and help him reach his peak. Baptiste moans loudly, "Nngh! Pl-PLease I-I'm almost there!" I suck even harder, sending him over his edge. I drink as much of his fluids as I can and watch him as he falls to his bed.

I lay down next to him and cradle him in my chest. He spasms every now and then but I make sure not to wake him.

He will need to rest after what I've done to him.


	10. Pharah x Reader

“I will ALWAYS be more superior!” I yell at Fareeha who is about to get up and leave my bedroom. I sit on my bed and watch as Fareeha walks over to stand at my bed frame. Fareeha and I got into another argument. We used to be the best of friends but lately, that hasn’t been very tru. I glare at her and she only returns it. “What are you getting at? What’d I ever do wrong? I don’t deserve any of this!” Fareeha cries but I full on explode,

“You’re so jealous that you ruined our friendship! I joined a year ago and for about ten months, we were great friends. Then I started getting praise and fame. Since I’m newer no one really knows anything about me, I surprise everyone every day. OF COURSE, I’m going to get more tribute than you since you’ve been here longer! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING NARCISSIST!”

Out of swift movements, Fareeha pins me to my bed. Tears are streaming down on both of our faces, Fareeha’s tears falling on my face. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! WHEN YOU GOT ALL OF THAT FAME, YOU SPENT NO TIME WITH ME! DAMN IT, I FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! EVERYDAY, YOU HAVE A DIFFERENT FAN TO HANG OUT WITH, NEVER ME. WHEN WE MADE PLANS, AT THE LAST MINUTE YOU CANCELLED THEM BECAUSE YOUR FANS WERE MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR FRIENDSHIP!”

At this point, we’re both breathing hard and crying like we just lost one another. Fareeha leans in close to my face, “Just one kiss. I promise to never bother you--” “I was a horrible friend, wasn’t I?! I left out what was most important to me in life. Fareeha, not only do I love you, but I also would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise that I will never leave you again. Please…” I don’t finish because the lady opposite me brings her lips to mine. The kiss is long and passionate until Fareeha has to pull back for air. She smirks and goes back in for another kiss.

Fareeha somehow snuck her hand under into my pants and starts rubbing my growing wet clit through the thin fabric of my lingerie. At night I usually sleep in lingerie since it’s comfortable and this morning I wasn’t able to change because Fareeha was waiting for me to wake up. She notices what I’m wearing and starts to remove my clothes, leaving me in my very thin, translucent fabric. “It’s as if you knew this was going to happen. Must’ve used Lena’s chronal accelerator,” Fareeha chuckles and my face heats up, “I sleep like this at night,” I inform and she gasps, “Maybe I should come for often then!” She says excitedly. I breathe in deeply, causing Fareeha to chuckle.

Fareeha rips the thin silk of my lingerie so she can access my breasts which I don’t mind. I yelp when a sharp pain encases my breasts. Fareeha is biting down on one and is pinching the other one. I take a fist-full of Fareeha’s hair and tug on it, hoping that would make Fareeha cut back and ease my pain. Doesn’t work. I bite my tongue so I don’t scream. Fareeha stops and pins my arms above my head again. She looks at my face for a second then smirks “I have something to tell you, Y/n,” she says and I nod. She brings her face close enough to mine that I can feel her hot breath, “Your pain is my pleasure. Get used to this.”

Fareeha strokes my cheek for a second then plants a kiss on my lips and moves down to my crotch area. “I should ask permission, shouldn’t I?” Fareeha sits up and brings me up with her. We stare at each other for what feels like forever then she asks, “Y/n, what do you want me to do?” I look down at my hands and mumble, “I want you to fuck me..” She grabs a fist-full of my hair and brings my head closer to her. I yelp but she growls, “Speak up.” I speak only a bit louder, “I want you to fuck me…” This time she smirks, “You really want me to be rough? You’re going to hurt for a while.”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

****

Our attention both go on my bedroom door. “Fareeha, you have a mission!” Ana’s voice emerges from the other side. I get up and put my shirt and pants back on and in an attempt to open the door, I get a blow to the ass. Just then, the door opens and Ana pops her head in. Fareeha walks to the door and just as the two leave, she sends me a smirk.

 

_ ‘I must be insane for falling in love with a sadist’ _


	11. Efi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do something a bit different. I'm going to use a song to describe some things. Also, could you please, PLEASE, depict Efi as 13-15? It just makes the story nice.

_'Hey girl'_

_'Open the walls...'_

I open my eyes and look around me. My window is open, letting sunlight flood the room and my clothes are already picked out, hanging on my door. I stand up and hurry past my mirror so I can't see the monstrosity that beholds. I put on my baby blued, polka dotted retro dress and white tights to match. I then put on my shoes and reach for the door but then stop.

_'Play with your dolls...'_

I open my drawer and pull out a small pocketbook and a hairbrush. My hair is in disarray so I brush it to perfection and put a bow headband that corresponds to my dress. I pull out my foundation and start applying makeup, finishing with bright red lips. I make sure all of my freckles are nowhere to be seen and fill in my eyebrows. Perfection.

_'We'll be a perfect family.'_

I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the main room, to be met with a surprise. "Efi Oladele, get OFF of that couch!" I whisper-yell at the dark-skinned Numbanian. She giggles but doesn't get up. I stomp my foot on the wood floor but instantly regret it because my brother walks out of his room looking as doll-like as he can. He sees the problem but ignores it and pulls a leaf out of the jar near the front door on a stand and leaves. Efi sighs, uncomfortably, "I'm sorry you have such living conditions," she sympathises. I shake my head then slam my hand up against her chest, "Get up and GO." She stands up sadly and puts a finger in some white paste, which so happens to be near her and dots my face. Before I can react, she throws sand onto my face. I then spend the next 10 minutes crying and getting sand out of my face while Efi stands in the same place.

_'When you walk away'_

_'It's when we really...play...'_

Once my eyes are clean I grab a knife from the kitchen and walk up to Efi. She stares at the knife then back at me, "Scar me and it'll scar you, too," Efi informs but I only shake my head, "Impossible. Go to school, you aren't my doppelganger--" "Guilt." "What?" "You'll be scarred by guilt." I hear the front door unlock so I grab Efi's hand and take her to the side door. I open the door and gesture her out, but she doesn't listen. I urge her, "If dad sees you here he'll kill you for being a "peasant". Get out!" I grab a mirror and put it in Efi's face, "You want this canvas to be gone? This canvas cannot be sold no matter what the price is. It'll disappear without a trace if you stay." My eyes fill up with tears as I run my fingers through the brunette's hair. She takes the mirror from me and shows me my face, "Look! Do you like the sand art?" I reach up and feel the places where Efi put the paste and sand. They're in the same spots as her paint but there are two additional dots on the bridge of my nose. I nod quickly and push Efi out, just as dad calls for me. I run into the living to see dad with a woman.

_'You don't hear me when I say...'_

_"Mom! Please wake up!"_

Mom walks to the railing elegantly and glares daggers at dad.

_"Dad's with a...slut. And your son is smoking cannabis."_

Mom walks back to her room, clearly unbothered.

_'No one ever listens'_

_'This wallpaper glistens'_

_'Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen'_

I walk into the kitchen to see my older sister snacking on someone's finger. A loud knock is heard from the front door so we all rush in and stand in our places.

_'Places, places'_

_'Get in your places'_

Me, the youngest, stands in front and in between my older brother, on the left, and my sister, on the right. My father stands behind my sister while mom answers the door. 

_'Throw on your dress and put on your dolls faces'_

Mom walks back as quickly as she can and stands next to my brother.

_'Everyone thinks that we're perfect'_

_'_

_'Please don't let them look through the curtains'_

Everyone but me smiles and says hi the guest. But then they realise it's our loan sharks. I stand still and give the most unforgiving face I can while everyone goes up to them and pretends to not know what's happening.

_'Picture, picture'_

_'Smile for the picture'_

My siblings come and stand next to me while the adults look over us.

_'Pose with your brother'_

I put one hand over the other and stare into the ringleader's eyes. He licks his lips, making my nose scrunch up in disgust.

_'Won't you be a good sister?'_

He points to me, "That one. We'll release you from debt if you give your youngest daughter." "No!" "Yes." My parents look at each other.

_'Everyone thinks that we're perfect'_

_'Please don't let them look through the curtains'_

My mother runs up to me and chains her arms around my torse, "You are NOT taking my daughter!" My father stomps his way towards us, "We need to be released from the debt, Clara! Let her go and we'll be in happiness!" Dad tries to persuade but my mother isn't having it. Mom pushes me away indicating I should run and that's what I do. I make it to the side door and almost run back when I hear glass shatter. The yells of the loan sharks make me run out of the door and all the way to Efi's the only one I can trust.

_'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E'_

_'I see things that nobody else sees'_

Efi stops what she's doing and looks up at me, an omnic at her side.

_'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E'_

_'I see things that nobody else sees'_

Tears are now streaming down my face for the first time in a lifetime and Efi's face instantly gets a dark shadow over it. I look at the omnic then speak to it, "How long have you been with Efi?" The omnic tilts its head to the side before it responds, "About 4 years."

I run and run, I don't know where but I do know why. My mother was the only one who actually cared for me, despite her addictions, and is now probably dead because of me. I deserved this. All of this. I stop and a clearing in the forest. Wait. The forest? How long have I been running? I sit down and lean back against a tree hoping to just rot there. I hear bushes rustle and two tarsiers and a fox jump out. The tarsiers must be pets because they aren't native to Numbani. The fox catches one tarsier quickly. The second doesn't even hesitate to look back. Once the second one is gone I stand up but the fox brings the tarsier over to me for me to see that it's dead. I pick up the small animal only to realise that the fox never bit it. It died on its own. I place the small animal into a nearby lake and turn to go back, only to be met with Efi's dotted face.

I look down at the fox to see it right next to her, "He's with me. Y/n, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you! I swear..." I shake my head and look at the body on the tarsier instead. "Y/n, I know what happened with the loan sharks and your parents. I know you dad tried to give you away but can you please not forget that I'm here to help you. Please...--"

 

 

"Efi."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I won't forgive you but since I love you too much, I will come to you from now on."

 

"Love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it said "love" it meant as BFF love not in a romantic way. Just clarifying.


	12. Moira x Support!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch is still here and Moira is a part of it if she wasn't before (i forgot)

Y/n runs down the hall without looking where she was going. Of course, that begged for disaster to strike. Y/n hits what seems to be a tall wall. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She says quickly. Y/n looks up to see not a wall, but a beautiful lady. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" Y/n apologises. ""Ma'am"? Do you assume I'm older than you?" She asks her. Y/n's eyes widen. "N-No, sorry! I w-was just trying to be polite! You don't look to be any older than 20..." Y/n mumbles while hugging her clipboard close to her chest. She smirks and runs her hand under Y/n's chin to make her look up at her. "Dear, I'm weIl over 20," she tells her. "I'm sorry if I offended you!" Y/n bows briefly. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" She asks her. "Y/n L/n, Support for the Blackwatch unit!" Y/n salutes and she chuckles. "A cute new soldier. Lovely," she says and walks away. That "lovely" sounded half-assed.

Y/n goes into her laboratory and gets straight to work. She's been given the job to find a cure for the Pneumonic Plague, which isn't a flattering job. She has to look at brains, inside organs, and even touch a few.

Moira's walking down the halls when she hears voices. "I heard that the new girl has to find the cure so us Overwatch support can actually do something useful," Mercy says. "Yeah. Finally. Maybe the job is fitting for her. Maybe she's as useless as it!" Moira hears McCree say. "A little birdie told me that when she was little, she killed her own parents and dug out their internal organs to analyse them then blamed it on her neighbours," Mei says. Moira sighs and realises that the new girl's room is right next to hers. Moira goes into her room but gets extremely agitated when she hears glass shatter in Y/n's room. Moira storms into Y/n's room to see her screens all have either antivirus systems or inside organs. There are a bunch more organs and what look to be diseases in glass jars. Y/n's on the floor wiping her eyes and quickly cleaning up the glass. "Poor girl, so weak in the eyes," Moira says ask she throws the shattered glass away. "O-Oh miss! What are you doing here?!" Y/n asks, surprised. "My room is next door and I heard something shattered," Moira tells the young lady. "Oh my GODS I'm so sorry!" Y/n bows again. Moira puts her hand on Y/n's cheek and examines her face. "Why have you been crying?" She asks. "Oh n-nothing! Something got into my eye is all!" Y/n quickly goes back to work, trying to get the tall ginger out of her head.

Moira goes back to her room, only to hear another glass shattering. She goes in and this time, Y/n is passed out. "What happened?!" Moira exclaims. She notices a glass vile rolling away so she swiftly picks it up and looks at it. It's labeled "Pneumonic Plague". Moira's realisation makes her almost gasp. She drank it.

Y/n drank the Pneumonic Plague.

Y/n comes back to her senses and sees a few jars around her broken. "Did it work? Am I sick?" She asks herself. Moira picks Y/n up bridal-style. Y/n freaks out. "Why did you drink that?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Moira exclaims. "I'm motivating myself to find a cure!" Y/n snaps. She quickly covers her mouth. "M-Miss I am s-so so sorry..." She mumbles. Moira puts her on her feet and takes a jar down. It read "Tuberculosis". "So if tuberculosis was a huge problem then you'd drink it for motivation to find a cure?" Moira asks, unsettled. "Yes. I'm really sorry for bothering you, Miss. You can send me home for the day if you'd like," Y/n tells Moira. "My name's Moira O'Deorain. Please do call me Moira," Moira informs. Y/n nods.

 

_CRASH! CLINK!_

Not again. Moira tries hard to ignore Y/n's clumsiness and it agitates her but she knows it's from how sick she is. This has been going on for months now and every now and then Y/n would drop by to see how Moira is doing. The question was often flipped on herself and she would dodge it. Moira hears knocking on her door. "Come in!" Moira says. Lena walks in with a bowl. "Rose petal soup! Try it!" Lena tells Moira but Moira declines. "Aw, why not?! It's yummy!" Lena tells her. Y/n walks in. "What's going on?" Y/n asks. "It's Rose Petal Soup! Try it!" Lena puts it in her face but Y/n quickly jumps back. Moira notes the odd behaviour. "I-I-I'm sorry but I'm not very hungry, Lena..." Y/n mumbles. "Oh come ON! You have to be!" Lena gives one of her signature smiles. "Moira. Are you sure you don't want any?" Moira shakes her head, "Roses give me allergies." "MAJOR allergies," Y/n says. Y/n then leaves but Lena follows her. Moira thinks she's going to get peace and quiet when she hears the conversation coming from the other two in the other room. "I wish these rooms were soundproof."

"Y/n come on, please, I'll be so sad!"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Roses don't make me feel well."

"Not actually eating the petals! Just the flavouring of natural roses! PLEEEEEASE?"

"...fine."

Moira can here Lena skipping down the hall a few minutes later. Moira lays her head on her hand and takes a nap.

1 minute. Quiet.

5 minutes. Quiet.

10 minutes. Quiet.

30 minutes. Quiet.

45 minutes.Quiet.

60 minutes. Still quiet.

Moira wakes up. "I haven't been woken up? Why's it so quiet?" Moira asks herself. That's when she puts the pieces together.

_\- Y/n jumped back._

_\- "MAJOR allergies."_

_\- "Roses don't make me feel well."_

_\- "...natural roses!"_

Y/n's allergic to roses! Moira quickly runs into Y/n's room to see her on the floor, hardly breathing. Moira gets down next to her. "No no no no no no no!" Moira exclaims, "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Moira goes to the main desk and opens up the drawers. She's relieved when she finds an EpiPen but doesn't know if it'll work now. Moira quickly goes back to Y/n and leans the young woman on her. Y/n wearily shakes her head as Moira inserts the needle. "What?!" Moira asks. "I... Don't want to... Hear... Their disa... ppointment... In me any... more..." Y/n tells Moira and tears start falling out of her eyes. Moira doesn't know why but she still gave Y/n the EpiPen and Y/n's condition starts to get better. "Why'd you help me?" Moira's lip quivers. "I... Was worried... About you?" Y/n smiles weakly. "Can I confess something?" Y/n asks. "Just don't wear yourself out."

"I... Want to kiss you, Dr O'Deorain."

Moira's taken aback. "B-But why...?" Y/n pulls Moira's arm closer to her. "Because... I... Have fallen in love with you." Moira leans in and kisses Y/n. "I... Return the feeling..." Y/n smiles. "Yay!"

 

Moira places flowers in front of the grave. "I'll never forget you, my love."


End file.
